This research will identify the variables which influence the decision to migrate in connection with the retirement process. It will develop, and validate with empirical data, a mathematical model which expresses the overall expected satisfaction of any proposed migration move as a function of the variables identified. Psychometric methods are used to identify and calibrate the specific function used by the elderly in assessing the joint-effects of the variables. These methods are experimental in that values of the variables are systematically varied and the elderly are asked to respond in each case with an estimate of their evaluation of the given combination of variables. This approach allows the use of inferential statistics in validating the model fit. A sample of the midwest population who are approaching "usual retirement age" will be asked to participate and discriminant analysis will be used to identify the salient characteristics of people who are shown to belong to distinctive groups with respect to their quantitative evaluation of the factors influencing migration. After validation, the model will be used to predict future migration flows of the elderly from the midwest based on demographic data from the 1980 Census and estimates of the variables found in the study to influence the migration decision. These forecasts will be checked against the migration data from 1980 Census when it becomes available. Providing the fit is close, the methodology will be ready for broad adoption to determine sensitive changes surrounding decisions of the elderly to migrate during the retirement process and to forecast their impact.